


Confession

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: It’s late at night, but Tim can’t sleep. Even with Jason in his arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 2016.

The bright red numbers on the alarm clock shine.

3:42

Tim blinks.

3:43

He exhales, closing his eyes against the red light.

It’s so late that it’s early, now. But Tim can’t sleep.

Jason sighs against his chest, holding Tim tighter. Like some oversized teddy bear.

One of Tim’s hands finds itself in Jason’s hair, soothingly running through the dark strands. Jason hums and settles.

They’d been sleeping together for a while now. But only just recently had they actually started _sleeping_ together after their activities. It took a lot of trust from the both of them.

Funny how things work like that.

Tim opens his eyes.

3:44

Time passes so slowly when you’re trying to sleep.

But…

Tim looks down at Jason.

His head is tucked against Tim’s neck, face against his collarbone and chest. His arms are around his torso.

Before this… thing they have together, Tim would have never guessed that Jason would have been a cuddler.

He runs his hand through Jason’s hair again.

This man…

Tim sighs.

Jason is rough. He’s like the sea: all-consuming and ferocious. He’s like a forest fire: burning and hot, ravaging.

Jason is a hardened man, ready to kill and maim.

Jason is a kind man, ready to cheer crying children and help old ladies across the street.

Jason is hard to define.

But Tim…

Tim looks at the clock again.

3:49

He sighs and his head falls back on the pillows.

What’s Tim?

He’s just a kid trying to help where he can. A drop-out. A forgotten child.

He’s not really a kid though, is he? Those people in this business couldn’t be children, no matter how young.

Tim brings the arm he’s lying on – the one not in Jason’s hair – up to cover his eyes with his hand.

He shouldn’t be awake. It’s late. Early. Whatever.

But he can’t stop thinking about Jason.

His soft hair, his scarred skin, and his muscles.

His teal eyes, square jaw, and pointed nose.

Tim curls around Jason just a bit more.

His strong back, arms, and thighs.

The way he enfolds Tim during their intimate moments.

The way his eyes shine when Tim gets him to laugh.

The way his big hands feel when they’re on Tim’s body.

…

Tim bites his lip.

He’s had these thoughts for a while. Perhaps even before they got together for sex.

His Robin.

Jason was always his Robin.

He doesn’t know what it is yet but…

“I could love you, Jason Todd.”

Jason shifts and his heart stills. Had he said that out loud?

He does his best not to tense and Jason settles once again.

Minutes pass and Tim sighs.

3:55

Almost four a.m.

Tim needs to stop contemplating things and go to sleep.

_

4:12

Tim’s breathing is steady, his body relaxed.

Jason presses a kiss to pale skin.


End file.
